Nowhere Fast
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Rated M for swearing and adult themes] [Two-shot] Lyon finally got Gray to date him, but then he makes a drunken mistake and Gray catches him. Going back to Fairy Tail pissed with rage, the two argue about the whole situation and the relationship ends. Then Gray feels guilty and decides he made a mistake. Can he trust himself to get Lyon back though? [Also minor Gratsu]
1. Chapter 1

**I FUCKING HATE MY LAPTOP! ARGH! No seriously, I wrote so much for this fic, and then I went to remove a tab from my favourites bar, and then when I went to remove another, it just closed down and of course I hadn't saved it cause I didn't know it was gonna be a massive prick today, and so the whole thing got deleted. So, since Ii really can't be bothered to rewrite the entire thing out again, I'm just gonna go with what I had as an idea in the first place. Title comes from a song that I was listening to while writing this. Nowhere Fast by Boys Will Be Boys.**

* * *

The guild doors flew open with a slam, surprising everyone inside, as the cold winter air seeped in along with the aura of their resident ice mage, followed by Lamia Scale's ice mage. Gray was, without a doubt, pissed. Beyond pissed. Lyon, on the other hand, looked like he was about to pass out from a heart attack. "Gray, listen it's not-"

"It's not what I think? Oh yes Lyon, of course".

"Gray-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Not after _that_ ".

"Would you listen to me for a moment?"

"Why should I when you're only gonna try worming your way out of this? Don't try playing me for a fool Lyon!"

"I'm not doing that. You know I would never toy with your heart like that. Just let me explain".

"What's there to even explain?! I saw you with some...some stupid whorish slut, in my own bed, and you think there's something to explain about how I've taken that as a misunderstanding? And don't give me a shit talk about how you're using her to help yourself get better at pleasuring me, because we both know that that's absolute bullshit! So go on Lyon, _explain_ to me why the hell I found you and that bitch the way I did!"

The whole room was silent. Everyone knew Lyon had taken a whole week away from Lamia Scale to try and get Gray to love him back. And in the end he had eventually succeeded in his task, resulting in the two becoming a couple and living together. Though Gray had always claimed his feelings for Lyon were only a quarter romantic, so he wasn't going to break from a broken heart if the time ever appeared. Right now both boys were sweating, one in anger, one in fear of losing the angered one. Natsu and Juvia watched Gray intently, never having seen him this riled up before.

"I'm waiting Lyon...or do you not have an excuse this time?"

The air was heavy and thick. Gray's breathing was calming but still harsh as he glared at the other ice mage who he thought was supposed to be his lover. Lyon shuddered a little and swallowed thickly before exhaling. "I...I might've gotten a little drunk at some party Lamia Scale was throwing and then probably wandered somewhere to find you and I don't know, ended up in bed with some girl. But I'm sorry, alright? It's not like it meant anything to me".

"Of course it didn't, because it never does. This isn't the first time you've done this Lyon. Perhaps in your next relationship, if you ever get one, you should remember who it is you're actually dating at the time".

"Wait, what do you mean 'perhaps in my next relationship'? Gray, I told you it meant nothing and I was looking for you in the first place!"

"I've had enough Lyon. I'm done with having you pretend you care, okay? I know you've never truly cared about me. You've always wanted me gone, so now you have a chance to get as far away from me as you possibly can. You don't have to pretend anymore Lyon, so just stop".

"Gray, don't do this over some stupid mistake I made. Of course I care about you, why wouldn't I? You'll always be-"

"I'll always be the person who murdered our teacher, isn't that right?"

"Not this again Gray, we sorted this..."

"You have no idea what I went through for 10 years after you said what you said and just left me".

"I was angry and upset, I didn't understand at the time".

"And you still don't. Not truly. I thought that if I gave you a chance, perhaps I could put it behind me for good. But no, because you had to go and screw it up again, didn't you?! You always do this Lyon, and I'm sick to death of hearing you lie to me again, and again, and again".

Lyon sighed heavily before turning and walking out, "I'm sorry...I never wanted to hurt you..."

* * *

 **Well that was...intense...? Heh...oh God what did I just write? Why do I like torturing characters so much? Anyway...if you haven't seen it yet then there is a notice on my profile about me going on hiatus or something of the sort. And I'll see you next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note For Reading: Speech in Italics is what was said in a flashback**

* * *

Three months past since Gray and Lyon last spoke, and the ice mage had eventually (after a lot of persuasion and gift-receiving) moved on and taken Natsu as his lover instead. Yes, he had finally moved on from Lyon and his lies...or so he thought. Natsu wasn't a bad lover, not at all! Sure they still got into a brawl here and there but that was to be expected of them both. But alas, Gray still held deep feelings for Lamia Scale's ice mage. Everyone could see it, including Natsu, and it worried Makarov. But Natsu had surprised Gray when they first got together, he'd told Gray something nobody thought a slightly possessive looking Dragon Slayer like Natsu would ever say for as long as they lived.

" _I know you still love him. And I'm okay with that actually. Seems weird, doesn't it? Me saying something like that...but what I'm gonna say next might seem even weirder to you, Gray Fullbuster. If you honestly, truly, want to take that bastard back after what he did to you then...I'll let you go back to him. And I'll always be here for when he screws up again, waiting for you. I won't take anyone else as my mate, you're the only one I love. I'm devoted to you and you only. So...you can go if you want to, but I'll always wait for you to come back"._

It had thoroughly shocked Gray to hear Natsu say something like that. He was devoted to one mate in life, as a dragon was to be, but he was willing to let this one go if his mate went for another. After all, Gray wasn't a Dragon Slayer, he didn't truly understand Natsu's dragon-like concepts. Lyon had screwed up big time with Gray, but Gray still felt drawn to him at times, often he would look out into the distance in the direction of where Lamia Scale would be. He knew the trail like the back of his hand after going there so many times. But could he really abandon someone who loved him like no other for someone who had cost them their relationship over a drunken mistake?

Gray walked into the guild that morning and Makarov had immediately asked to speak with him. Gray's eyes showed betrayal and guilt and shame and even humiliation. He was ready for anything Makarov had to say to him. He'd leave Fairy Tail if it came to it. Gray followed the short old man downstairs into his cozy little office and took a seat shakily when Makarov indicated him to sit.

"Now Gray...I want to talk to you about your feelings for Lyon Vastia". The name hurt his ears and made his chest ache in pain and a somewhat longing, but he kept his composure and held Makarov's gaze. "You do still have feeling for him, don't you?" Gray stayed silent for a long while and then sighed, slowly nodding his head and wiping at his eyes before any stray tears fell unwillingly. He gave a shuddery sigh and kept his eyes on his lap. Makarov sighed too and hated to break awful news to one of his 'children'. "Gray, there's been a meeting at the Magic Council. ...They've banned mages from having a relationship with someone from another guild".

Gray's head shot up, eyes wide and watering at the corners. No...No, this couldn't be happening! He wanted Lyon! It wasn't Lyon who'd made the mistake - it was Gray who had made the biggest mistake for not taking Lyon back when he had the chance! He shook his head in disbelief before getting up and running back upstairs, ignoring everyone who called his name and ran out of the guild and into the streets, tears streaming down his face.

He soon found himself at the riverside where he and Natsu considered their special place. He knew Natsu would follow him at some point, but he didn't care right now. He loved Natsu, that was no lie, but Lyon meant so much more to him. He should've seen past Lyon's drunken mistake, manned up and taken it wisely instead of throwing a stupid fit like he did. As he sat by the riverside, watching aimlessly and almost emotionally as the ripples in the water splashed and dipped around. He remembered the time Lyon had suggested something outrageous.

 _"We can run away together, just the two of us. No confinements, no guilds, nothing to get in the way"._

It'd been a heat of the moment, brainless idea from the Lamia Scale mage, but Gray had been slightly thrilled with the idea. Now part of him regretted saying no and calling it a childish idea that would never last. But now he realised that Lyon had been deadly serious about the whole thing back then.

 _"I never want to have to leave you again! Gray, I love you... I don't care what anyone thinks! All I care about is you. Us! Don't you see? This is our chance to be happy!"_

How Lyon had pretty much predicted their future, he would never know. And so, he went to visit the other ice mage, screw what the new rule from the stupid Magic Council said! He was in love with a man who treated him like no other - not even Natsu could compare to how Lyon made him feel. He knew Natsu would be hurt, but he also knew the Fire Dragon Slayer would keep his words true - he would wait for Gray the moment Lyon screwed up again.

* * *

Once he had found Lyon out on a mission nearby the Lamia Scale guild, the ice mage had been ecstatic to see his love. They spoke in hushed voices, and Gray explained about the new rule that had been set and that he didn't care. Both had been happy and had kept their relationship reunion a big secret until one day, Fairy Tail ended up in another large war. Lyon had suggested running away together again, and had even begged Gray to marry him in a desperate plea. Gray had told him that he would once the war had ended and then nobody could stop the two from being the couple they longed to be. Erza had caught him coming back from his latest meeting with Lyon, and had demanded answers, which he was forced to give out in fear of losing his life to the re-quip mage. "Why Gray? Why would you break the rules just for him?"

"...Because I love him".

The war soon begun and Fairy Tail were about to head out when Erza had told Gray to go and settle things with Lyon, finally coming to his senses about which side he belonged to - since their war was surprisingly against Lamia Scale. Lyon had held him tight and refused to let go until Gray managed to squirm out of his grip. "We have to end this Lyon..."

"Huh? What?"

"You heard the new rule, and the war now...and I...I can't leave Fairy Tail".

"No...You can't be serious! Y-You can't actually be willing to throw all of this away!"

"Lyon, i-i-it isn't simple like it used to be. No...it was never simple, we just made it seem that way. You know I love you but...Fairy Tail...must come first...they need me..."

" _They_ need you? Wh...What about me? Don't you think _I_ need you?!"

"I'm sorry Lyon...I love you... Goodbye..." And fighting the temptation to look back, Gray walked away back to where Fairy Tail was still packing up to go to the war against the guild of the one he loved. Tears stained his cheeks as blue eyes flittered to the sky, giving a shudder as rain began to set in and his heart weigh heavy in his chest. Lyon could try and drag him out of this fight forcefully if they ran into one another, but Gray was loyal to his guild, and that's how he wanted to stay - he just wouldn't hurt Lyon...and he knew Natsu wouldn't either.

* * *

 **Ah...Err...Umm...I...Dunno how it turned out that way...? Don't kill me, it was meant to be a happy Lyoray fic with fluff and maybe smut and idk it turned into angst cause somehow my brain made it that way...? I was listening to the sad Fairy Tail OST anyway so maybe that's why... Okay, so I know there's like so many timeskips and maybe a flew plotholes here and there but...I'm sorry? Anyway, please review, I adore reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...somebody sent me a little review, and gave me the idea to do a final chapter :3 Thank you Guest xD Was also listening to extremely sad songs (like Lucy...that song is so fitting for this really...)**

xxx

Gray and Natsu down the streets of Magnolia when Natsu smelled the scent of blood and Gray noticed the river had specks of red in the water. Both boys looked at one another before racing to the riverbank where they used to practice fighting as kids. What they found there wasn't something either of them expected to see. There, on the ground, was Lyon. The Lamia Scale mage was on the brink of death and wouldn't be able to hold out for long from the long, deep gnash that ran down his chest, crossing over his heart. Gray's own heart felt about ready to explode. "Lyon!" he called out, praying with all his might that the man he had claimed to love more than anything in the world was going to pull through.

"Gray...I-I'm going to go find someone to help, stay with him!" Natsu ordered as he tore off up the riverbank and raced off to find help. Gray took a deep breath and walked over to his former lover, kneeling down beside him and gently pulling the man into his lap, holding him gently but also tightly too, not caring that Lyon's blood was staining the skin on his arms as they laid on the open wound.

"Lyon...can...c-can you hear me...?" Gray asked softly, tears finally trickling down from his eyes. "Lyon, please...say something to me...a-anything..."

"You're such an idiot..." came a raspy voice from below. Black eyes slowly fluttered open halfway and Lyon weakly smiled up at him. "Did you think I'd leave without saying goodbye?"

"Wh-What do you mean leave? Y-You can't leave me Lyon...please...I don't have anyone else as good as you..."

"You have Natsu and everyone in Fairy Tail...they're your family, aren't they? That's what you guys normally preach about".

"Yeah b-but...you mean so much more... I'm sorry Lyon, I'm so sorry! I didn't want any of this to happen! I...I didn't... Please don't leave me Lyon, I can't bear to lose anyone else because of the things I've done, especially you! I've already lost you before, I can't do it again, not for good!"

"Gray, don't apologise to me...I was the one that wanted to run away with you that one time, remember? I...I love you Gray Fullbuster...forever and always..." Lyon's eyes closed again but his smile was a little stronger. "I'm sorry...I never meant to leave you in the first place..." the ice mage's body slackened and became limp and Gray held onto him tighter, the tears falling faster and the sobs becoming louder as they escaped him.

Natsu eventually returned with Erza dressed in a nurse outfit from where she'd been helping out on a job and Gray looked up at the sound of their footsteps, his entire body shaking as he tried to calm himself. The childhood friends jumped down the bank and Erza took hold of Lyon's body while Natsu held onto Gray, petting his hair gently and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Gray kept his eyes locked on the man Erza was checking over, not once blinking unless tears blurred his vision again.

Once Erza officially pronounced Lyon to be dead, Gray shuddered out another cracked sob and Natsu pushed his head to rest on his shoulder. A gentle breeze rushed by and Gray closed his eyes at last as the breeze felt comforting and somewhat like Lyon's embrace.

 _I'll see you again someday...I promise with all my heart_


End file.
